yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil HERO
The Evil HEROES are a series of monsters used by Jaden Yuki in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, after being possessed by The Supreme King. They are twisted versions of Jaden's Elemental HEROES. Most of the Evil HEROES are Fusion Summoned by fusing existing Elemental HEROES with "Dark Fusion", instead of the traditional "Polymerization". The Evil HEROES are the most powerful of the HEROES, possessing improved versions of the Elemental HEROES' effects, or the same effect with an extra effect of their own; plus, the effect of "Dark Fusion" prevents Evil HERO Fusion Monsters from being targeted by card effects the turn they are summoned. However, they aren't all powerful-they lack the support of the Elemental and Destiny HEROES. They were released in Gladiator's Assault, but were mainly featured in Duelist Pack 6: Jaden Yuki 3. The only Evil HEROES that do not have a separate counterpart are "Evil Hero Malicious Fiend", "Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy", and "Evil Hero Infernal Gainer". An Evil HERO Deck is a Deck that focuses on combining Elemental HERO cards to form powerful Evil HERO Fusion Monsters. These cards are stronger than regular Elemental HERO Fusions, and, although they lack the luxury of choice Elemental HERO Fusions possess, the few choices are powerful ones. Playing Style A good Evil HERO Deck relies on using "Dark Fusion" and then copying the fusions with "Dark Calling". A commonly seen strategy is to use "Dark Fusion" to summon "Evil Hero Malicious Fiend" then equipping "Vicious Claw" onto it to buy time for your other Evil HEROES. Then if "Evil Hero Malicious Fiend" was ever destroyed, Special Summon it with "Dark Calling". While the Evil HEROES cannot draw out fusion cards like the Elemental HEROES can, thanks to the absence of an Evil HERO based "Elemental Hero Woodsman", you can use gold sarcophagus to draw out "Dark Fusion" and "Dark Calling". Generally, this Deck utilizes an all-out aggressive style. The opponent may counter with various destruction effects and Trap cards, so use cards like "Royal Decree", "Trap Stun", or "My Body as a Shield" to protect your monsters. "Shrink" can help your material monsters to destroy the opponent's key monster if you cannot perform a Fusion Summon yet. Diversity is everything in a Fusion Deck. As such, it's best to include Fusion-substitute monsters. The most recommended cards are any of the Hex-Sealed Fusion cards, because not only are they useful for Fusions, but they are also Rock-type monsters, so you can use "Evil Hero Dark Gaia". It's also recommended that you use "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness" in an Evil HERO Deck as he is a high level Fiend-type monster compatible with "Evil Hero Dark Gaia" and "Evil Hero Malicious Fiend". Its effect is also handy for a Fusion-based Deck as it gives the main deck the added punch it needs to overwhelm things like the Monarchs and low level Synchro Monsters. Another good rock monster to add is "Koa'ki Meiru Guardian"-with 1900 ATK and the ability to sacrifice himself in order to negate the effects of cards like "Judgment Dragon" or "Dark Armed Dragon", it can be extremely useful. The Koa'ki Meiru cards can actually supplement this Deck with astonishing effectiveness. By using copies of "Koa'ki Meiru Guardian", "Koa'ki Meiru Sandman" and "Koa'ki Meiru Wall" you can effectively shut down, at least for a while, your opponent's spells, traps and effects thus allowing you more time and safety to create your Fusion Monsters. If they do get removed from the field either by use of their effect or by a maintenance failure they can be used from the Graveyard via "Dark Calling" to make "Evil Hero Dark Gaia"! Not only that but they each possess 1900 attack points, allowing them to defeat almost any non-tribute monster. "Ojama Trio" also works great in this Deck. If you have out "Evil Hero Malicious Fiend", you can use Ojama Trio to Special Summon 3 Ojama tokens to your opponents side of the field. Using Evil Hero Malicious Fiend's effect, the tokens must attack him. Every time a token is destroyed, your opponent takes 300 damage, so your opponent would lose 11400 Life Points, which, for almost any deck, would mean losing the game. You can also use "Evil Hero Inferno Wing" to attack the tokens. With its effect, your opponent takes the difference of the monster's DEF and Evil Hero Inferno Wing's ATK. As Evil Hero Inferno Wing has 2100 ATK and the DEF of the tokens is 1000, your opponent takes 1100 from pierce damage, another 1000 damage from Inferno Wing's second effect (inflict damage equal to the ATK or DEF of an opponents monster destroyed by this card, whichever is higher) and 300 more damage from the token being destroyed, totaling 2400 Life Points lost each time Inferno Wing destroys one of the tokens. Besides those, you can use the tokens with "Evil Hero Dark Gaia". When Evil Hero Dark Gaia declares an attack, the opponents' Defense Position monsters can be switched into Attack Position. If you Fusion Summon it with cards like "Darkness Neosphere" then you can increase his ATK to over 4000. Recommended cards Monster Cards * Evil Hero Malicious Edge * Evil Hero Infernal Gainer * Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy * Elemental Hero Avian * Elemental Hero Burstinatrix * Elemental Hero Clayman * Elemental Hero Sparkman * Elemental Hero Wildheart * Elemental Hero Stratos * Fusion-Substitute Monsters * Granmarg the Rock Monarch * Morphing Jar * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Big Piece Golem * Darkness Neosphere * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness Spell Cards * Dark Fusion * Dark Calling * E - Emergency Call * Reinforcement of the Army * Shrink * Dark World Dealings * Future Fusion * Card Destruction * Hand Destruction * Gold Sarcophagus * Magical Stone Excavation * Lightning Vortex * Burial from a Different Dimension * Dark Factory of Mass Production * Monster Reincarnation * Miracle Fusion (Only if you use Elemental HERO Fusion Monsters) * Reasoning * Monster Gate Trap Cards * Phoenix Wing Wind Blast * Hero Signal * Magic Jammer * Trap Jammer * Dark Bribe * Return from the Different Dimension * Mirror Force * Starlight Road Fusion Monsters * Evil Hero Inferno Wing * Evil Hero Lightning Golem * Evil Hero Dark Gaia * Evil Hero Wild Cyclone * Evil Hero Infernal Sniper * Evil Hero Malicious Fiend * Elemental Hero Divine Neos (Only if you use Future Fusion and Elemental Hero Neos, Elemental Hero Neos Alius with Neo-Spacian Grand Mole) -> Darkness Neosphere may be used as a Neos monster * Elemental Hero Absolute Zero (Only if you use Future Fusion) * Elemental Hero Gaia (Only if you use Future Fusion) Synchro Monsters * Stardust Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Black Rose Dragon * Dark End Dragon * Colossal Fighter * Thought Ruler Archfiend * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Scrap Archfiend Strengths and Weaknesses Evil HEROES often have the potential to be enormously powerful and, with a little luck, can completely annihilate an opponent before they can even begin to defend themselves. The majority of the Evil HERO Fusions are of regular non-Fusion Elemental HEROES, so any Elemental HERO searching option will work just as well in an Evil HERO Deck to speed the process of Fusion (Currently, the only searching option for non-Fusion Evil HERO Monsters is "Elemental Hero Stratos" and "Elemental Hero Ocean"). There are a smaller number of Fusion Monsters for Evil HEROES compared to their original counterparts, mostly based upon the "core" Elemental HERO Fusions, but this means that the recent limiting of the Extra Deck to 15 cards has less of an impact upon them than it does upon Elemental HEROES. The non-Fusion Evil HEROES have potent enough effects that they splash well into other Decks besides those dedicated to using "Dark Fusion", as well. However, their one great strength is also one of their great weaknesses - the "Dark Fusion" and "Dark Calling" cards, unlike "Polymerization", have no way of being quickly added to the Hand or of being quickly recycled from the Graveyard, and although the Material Monsters may be supported by basic Elemental HERO support, there is almost none for the Evil HEROES themselves, making them far less flexible than their original counterparts. However, a recent card called "Synchro Fusionist" can help with searching the fusion cards, though including tuners in this Deck will clutter it's strategy. A clever opponent that specializes in using Counter Traps (esp. "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell") to make "Dark Fusion" unusable will ruin their strategy and make it difficult to recover. You should definitely side "Counter Counter" and such. Another non-Counter Trap way to render this Deck useless is for your opponent to activate "Non-Fusion Area", which is just as catastrophic to this Deck as their original Elemental HERO forms. Category:Archetypes